Blood Lollipops
by JustBearWithMe
Summary: Harry discovers that Hermione and Ron were never his real friends. Running into a rainforest turns him into a vampire. He finds another newly born vampire, Tia Zhang. They devolep a unique relationship of brother and sister. Renesmee shows up from hunting licking a blood flavoured lollipops. Edward is hearing the thoughts of two random people. (DISCONTINUED. Sorry. Up for adoption)
1. The Vampire in the Forest

**Chapter 1: The Vampire in the Forest**

**AN: This is a crossover fic of HP and twilight and slight PJO (Figure it out yourself). I'm mainly focusing on the HP crossover, will fit in pjo if I don't quit before that.**

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

Harry Potter, 18, walked through the dense rainforest. He couldn't believe that after all they'd been through, Ron and Hermione had been nothing more than puppets placed by Dumbledore.

After completing her year of school, Hermione had been about to set off with Ron to America in order to find her parents. When Harry offered to come, they'd looked at him strangely and told him everything.

Just like that.

Harry had been so upset that he'd Apparated to the least populated place he could think of. As he'd been showing Teddy a photography book of South America, that's the place he'd gone to.

Now, Harry kicked a stone among the lush green bushes. He wished that he was still ten years old, so that he could enjoy this place, frisk all around, running, just for the sake of it.

He wished he could die, or better, find a _real_ friend.

He heard a movement behind him. He turned.

Looking straight into blood- red eyes.

He ran, shifting into his Animagus form as he did so. Suddenly, he went blind.

The _thing _behind him caught him, somehow turning him back into a human.

All he could remember was fangs sinking into his neck.

**HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP**

The pain. He couldn't move. He could feel a fire, struggling against his magic, trying to overcome his body. He wanted to yell out, to anybody,_ everybody,_ to kill him.

**HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP ~ HP**

The pain ended. He sat up. A new kind of energy flowed through his body.

Why was he wearing glasses? He removed them.

Everything was so… beautiful.

But first… he was thirsty.

Any blood would do.

Poor tigers.

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

Tiaowen Zhang, 15, felt that life wasn't fair.

First, she'd been the best child in the family, figuring out her talent at an early age. Then along came her little brother, and suddenly people were cooing all over him.

It figured that his dumb life was tied to a piece of wood. If Tia (as she was called) had her way, that piece of firewood would be in ashes by now.

She ran into the woods, turning into a cheetah as she did so.

She ran and ran and ran, letting the movement take over her mind so much that she didn't notice she was running into a black hole.

By the time she _did_ notice, she was inside it.

She stopped running, but invisible pressure pushed her to the chink of light at the other end.

She landed on her feet, but by the time she turned around, the portal had disappeared, leaving her with no exit.

_Why me?_ She thought in a mix of exasperation and fear.

Tia surveyed her surroundings. She seemed to be in a rainforest.

Nobody seemed to be there.

She turned back into a human. (Later, she defined it as the biggest and best mistake of her human life)

Something pounced.

Fangs sunk into her neck.

**TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ**

**AN: Not gonna describe the pain all over again**

**TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ ~ TZ**

Tia had woken up to an itchy thirst in her throat. For some reason, she'd instinctively killed a tiger, then drunk its blood. She hunted for more prey.

She only wondered what she was doing when her thirst was quenched.

_Was she an empousa?_

No, no. _empousa_ killed only men. Not only that, but the thing attacking her definitely was a boy.

Tia froze.

She had caught the scent of another vampire in the forest. Something was compelling her to go closer there… maybe to attack it?

Either way, Tia did what her instincts told her.

She ran towards the scent.

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

Harryhad just finished hunting when the _other_ vampire showed up. Judging from her eyes, she was a new-born like him. Her hair was black like his, too.

She seemed to be contemplating whether to kill him or not.

Her decision made, she lunged at him. Harry put his hands out to block her.

Their hands met.

And suddenly, just like that, Harry knew he had found more than a friend.

He had found a fellow sister.

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

Tia was happy.

She'd found a brother. A brother that would never overshadow her, no matter what heroism he did.

_What's your name, brother?_ She wondered.

The vampire's eyes widened.

_Harry_, said a clear, warm voice in her head. _Harry Potter_.

Her own eyes widened. They could hear each other's thoughts!

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

**AN: That's all I can think of now. More will follow tomorrow if I can.**


	2. Discoveries

**Chapter 2: Discoveries **

**2 Weeks Later… (****Tia****'s POV)**

Harry and I had spent the last two discovering everything we could about each other and our powers. We met two other vampires. Well, almost. Huilen was a full vampire, while Nahuel was a- well, a half- blood, you could say. Under the glare of two extremely dangerous vampires, he admitted to biting me. Huilen told us that Harry's in-a-moment blindness could be the outcome of a vampire power. **(Remember, they haven't met the Cullens yet)**

Apparently, all vampires had one special magical power. I had still retained my shape-shifting abilities. Harry had lost his wand in the forest, but that didn't matter because now he could do as much wandless magic as he wanted without tiring himself out. Not only that, Harry's Animagi power expanded so much that he could shape-shift like me.

When we told Huilen about the strange immobilization we had felt during the process, she looked at us strangely. According to their (Huilen and Nahuel) observations, this either meant that somebody had injected us with painkillers, or that we had had powers before the transformation. If it was the latter, you were most likely to have two powers; the first one _and_ the vampire one.

The trouble was, we still hadn't figured out the vampire power. All the powers we had now were just an extension of our mortal (not me- ha!) powers.

We found out rather unexpectedly…

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

**Harry**

It's been a month since we got turned and we're still in the rainforest. Not only that, but we still hadn't discovered our _special _abilities.

I was walking around the stone hut they live in, pondering where we should go. Then I got an idea. If the Potter family is very rich, then we would have houses in many places. If I managed to acquire the keys, Tia and I could go all over the world without being detected. Or so I hoped…

Headlines flashed in my mind- **Boy-Who-Lived is Boy-Who-Lives-Forever: Potter a Vampire!** And then, Rita Skeeter- **Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, Returns with Lady Friend** or something like that. She would twist our sibling relationship into some kind of scandal. I shuddered. Yes, I could protect Tia from unwanted fame like that.

Ugh. I wanted to be ten years.

_Wait. What if I _could _be ten years old?_

I imagined myself as a ten year old. I would be shorter, with no facial hair. A bit chubby, perhaps. I would also be skinnier.

I opened my eyes. Tia was standing in front of me, way taller. Her mind was in total shock, something like this- _!_

I explained everything- in my mind, of course- and she agreed to try.

A minute later, a ten-year old girl with messy hair that looked like it had been hacked off by a sword stood in front of me.

I was laughing my head off when she scowled and said, "Your hair isn't that wonderful either."

I stopped laughing. _What do you mean?_ I thought. For some reason, I didn't want to talk.

"Your hair is until your shoulders, you know. And it's braided." I touched my hair. Like Tia said, my hair was braided into a single, thick braid. I had to admit, it looked quite strange. It made me think of Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. Thinking of that, I explained my plan to go to the Ministry. Or maybe Gringotts, as land ownership was discussed in banks. **(sorry I don't know much about that)**

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

**Tia**

Harry's idea was an excellent one. However, we needed to exercise control over _not_ eating humans. We decided to travel among humans for an year before approaching Gringotts. We took leave of Huilen and her nephew. Harry Apparated with me to somewhere else…

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

**AN: That's it. I know this is way too short but I'm posting their visit to Gringotts next. I'm also updating them both almost at the same time. Oh, and please review. Friendly criticism is welcome. **


	3. Meeting A Walking Colour Explosion

**Chapter 3: At The Ministry**

**One Year Later…**

Tia was reading _Wuthering Heights _when the sun came up. Harry came into the small room from the door that led to his. They had rented three adjoining rooms at The Leaky Cauldron (two bedrooms and a kind of study) and arranged all the documents they had managed to acquire from Harry's vault.

Tia put two metal drink holders filled with lion blood inside the small black satchel she had. She set in all the documents as well as Harry's vault key inside it. (Harry had casted an Undetectable Extension Charm on it) She and Harry had a day ahead of them that was exhausting by Demigod standards.

Not by vampire ones.

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

They were standing in front of the joining of Grimmauld place 11 and 13, charmed to look like brunettes, brother and sister. They were wearing brown robes with yellow and red scarfs. A red cap, covering their faces halfway, completed the look. The old lady passing by sighed. She so had hoped that this strange fashion would die out.

Harry stepped into the house.

**HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ ~ HP ~ TZ**

Andromeda Tonks had been devastated when Harry Potter had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. She did_ not_ believe Ron and Hermione's story, that Harry had been killed by escapee death eaters. Not only that, they had willingly told Rita Skeeter all about it, which the Daily Prophet had a field day for a week, with 'updates' on the search for Potter's killers.

Mistrusting of anyone else, she had moved into the Black house with Teddy, disregarding the painful memories. Teddy had helped, comforting her

**AN: sorry story is being discontinued don't worry might put more sometimes if you want you can adopt it…**


End file.
